


Wanna bet on that?

by LiterallyAmazingPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAmazingPhan/pseuds/LiterallyAmazingPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phan smut based on the prompt: Dan is a high school slut and is experienced and the first time they have sex Phil is shocked by him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna bet on that?

**Author's Note:**

> My first EVER smut fic. Forgive me if it’s not up to standards! I tried???! I’m kinda hoping Dan and Phil never EVER see this and I’m already embarrassed in advance tbh lol Enjoy??

Breathless gasps and little moans left the boys’ lips, bodies firmly pressed against each other’s as they practically fell through the doorway to Phil’s room, hands roaming aimlessly, seeking skin contact. Dan’s needy little sounds were driving the older boy crazy, as he brought him impossibly closer, not quite sure how to stop kissing him. Damn his intoxicating lips and beautiful little sounds, so responsive to him!

Dan pulled back a little, a devilish smirk pulling at his lips. Phil just stared, confused, brain too slow after all that intense kissing. Dan wiggled his eyebrows and pushed him into the bed, throwing himself on top of him and kissing him again, even more heatedly than he did before.

“Dan,” Phil half-moaned, lost in pleasure. He knew that when he started talking he had a point to make there somewhere, but he was so dumbstruck by Dan’s beautiful body on top of his, grinding slightly against him with every movement, “wait, Dan…!”

“Ssshhh,” Dan shushed him, going back to ravishing his mouth for a second, “you’re so pretty, Phil. I’ve been dreaming of this for a long time!”

“Hmmm,” his hips bucked up involuntarily for a second, seeking Dan’s sweet friction, his mind spinning in ecstasy. He couldn’t believe he had Dan Howell for himself! So why was he hesitating so much? He tried to remember what his concern was and then some blood must have rushed back up to his brain, because he put his hands on Dan’s shoulders and said, strongly now, “Stop, Dan!”

At his assertive tone Dan quickly backed away, sitting down next to him on the bed. He could see the disappointment in the younger boy’s eyes, but he responded immediately, with no hesitation, to Phil’s denial of consent. That was something else to add to the list of things he knew about Dan, and one that made Phil like him that bit more.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” he blushed, finally looking like the 17 year-old he really was, “I’m so sorry, Phil, huh, I’m just gonna,” he looked down at himself, noticing the growth in his crotch area from the excitement. He was so happy to have AmazingPhil to himself, he didn’t even consider his feelings about it. Typical Dan, really. He felt so bad! Maybe Phil didn’t want him. Why would he? He took a shaky breath and ran a hand through his messy hair, “yeah, I’m gonna take care of my… Huh, problem on my own, sorry!”

He tried to get away but Phil held him by the arm. When he turned back, tears gathering in his eyes from the feeling of rejection he couldn’t help but feel, he met his breathtaking blue eyes, full of sympathy.

“No, Dan, you got it all wrong,” he said, pulling the boy to his lap, carefully, hugging him to his chest, “it’s okay. Please, don’t be sad?”

“It’s not your fault I’m not good enough for you, Phil. I understand if you don’t want me,” he shrugged, looking down at his own lap.

“NO! How can you say that?” Dan didn’t meet his eyes, so he put his hand under his chin and directed his gaze upwards, “You’re gorgeous, Dan! I was losing my mind over having you! I just don’t want to rush into this if you’re not ready,” he said, kissing his lips as sweetly as he could, “you’re very young, Dan. I don’t want you to regret this or to do this just for me. I’m not here to take advantage of you! You need to be ready for it, babe, ok?”

Dan started giggling then, trying to keep the laughter in, looking into his eyes to see if he really meant that. Phil just stared back at him, puzzled. Instead of saying anything, Dan just started laughing loudly, tears of a completely different kind running down his cheeks as he rolled around in the bed, obnoxiously cackling and holding his stomach. Phil was getting mildly annoyed at the boy, huffing at his reaction to his very legitimate concern.

“What’s so funny?” he let some of the anger seep into his voice and it sobered Dan up from his insane laughter as he looked up at him, brushing away the tears.

“Phil, Phil, Phil. Sweet Phil,” he held in his laughter to try to explain, “that speech deserved an Oscar! Oh my God, you should have seen yourself,” he laughed obnoxiously again and it was annoying Phil to no end.

“Daaaannn,” he whined, aggravated.

“Do I look like some sort of blushing virgin to you? Is that it?” he laughed again, like the notion was absolutely ridiculous. Phil frowned, crossing his arms.

“Well, you don’t need to be rude about it,” he pouted.

“Ok, look,” he sobered up, “Phil, you have  _no_  idea how much experience I’ve had in high school, do you?” he giggled again at the blush in Phil’s cheek, the cute bastard! He just assumed Dan was a regular nerdy 17 year-old boy, with few to no experience in the matter.

“Well… Yeah,” he answered, unsure of what to say. Dan guffawed again, holding his stomach.

“Oh my GOD, you have NO idea what you got yourself into, Phil,” he came closer, chuckling slightly, “you’re in for quite a surprise, aren’t you?” his tone was teasing now and things were heating up again. Phil was starting to regain interest, looking into the brown eyes he was pretty sure he had fallen in love with. Not that he had told the boy that yet, of course!

“Why don’t you show me, then?” he dared, waiting for Dan to make the move this time.

Instead of answering, Dan ravished his mouth, kissing him enthusiastically. It felt like he was kissing with his whole body as they moved together as one. Phil couldn’t help but give out needy little sounds as Dan expertly made out with him. He reached to the buttons of Phil’s shirt, starting to open them, eyes hungrily staring at every new inch of skin he discovered.

“Hmmm, Phil,” he moaned, lips running down to his neck, sucking little bruises in there, “babe, are you sure you wanna do this?” he was serious this time, breathing harshly still, but getting away from him to look at his eyes and check, “you’re really ok with this, right? Because if you’re not I can stop right now and we’ll forget anything ever happened…”

“I thought I was promised mind-blowing sex, Daniel. You better get on with it now,” Phil chuckled. The fake innocence in his big eyes a stark contrast to the deep sexy tone of his voice as he sniggered, pulling Dan in for another heated kiss.

Taking that as his permission to continue, Dan smirked into the kiss and went back to unbuttoning Phil’s shirt and exposing his flesh, kissing every inch of skin he uncovered. Phil was lost into the feeling of Dan’s lips trailing through his skin, eyes involuntarily closing in sweet pleasure.

As Dan pulled Phil’s shirt off and occupied himself with teasingly undoing Phil’s jeans, the older boy decided to take charge and pulled him back up to his own lips, starting to undo Dan’s jeans instead. The boy seemed content to relinquish the control and was pliant in his hands as he hurriedly removed his jeans and shirt, leaving him only in his boxers, sinful tanned skin being exposed to Phil’s eyes as he just admired him, smiling to himself.

“God, Dan, you’re so beautiful,” he said, in wonder, and Dan couldn’t help but blush. Despite all his experience in this area (and mind you it was really  _a lot_  of experience), Dan wasn’t really used to compliments. It was always hasty fucks in bathrooms or hidden closets in high school, too rushed in an attempt not to be caught. He was told he was very good at it, though, so Dan believed he could impress Phil a little bit with his own tricks.

“Says you,” he answered, pulling Phil to lay down on his back again, taking off his tight jeans and starting to mouth near his crotch. The fabric of his boxers made Phil itch for actual contact, but Dan wasn’t done teasing yet, “you’re so perfect!”

“D-Dan, please,” he said, breathlessly, thrusting his hips involuntarily towards the heat of Dan’s mouth nearing his cock. The other boy smiled, lightly running his fingers over Phil’s tights.

“Oh, what’s wrong, Phil?” he smiled, still refusing to touch him. He started kissing down Phil’s belly, leaving little bites right under the waistband of his boxers, loving the feeling of the older boy squirming under his mouth.

The older boy didn’t respond. He figured he would just let Dan do whatever he wanted, moaning deeply in his throat when the boy’s next move was to pull down Phil’s boxers to reveal his very hard length. He managed to breathe a sigh of relief provided by not being confined anymore and whimpered when Dan did nothing but breathe hot air all over it, impossibly close, but giving him no actual contact.

“Dan,” he breathed out, so low he wasn’t sure the boy could hear him. After another moment when Dan almost touched him with his mouth, he whimpered, “Dan, please, touch me,” he couldn’t hide the desperation is his voice.

“It’s okay, babe,” Dan replied, hand firmly grasping Phil’s cock as he let out a surprised whimper to have some contact, “I’ve got you”

The older boy was so lost in the sweet relief of having his hands  _finally_  touching him that he didn’t notice he wasn’t really giving Dan a good performance himself. When he realized what he was doing he didn’t have time to act on it as Dan let go of him and decided to lick his cock instead, mouth working over his slit.

Phil let out a surprised sound again, very undignified, and decided to take some action this time. Working through the immense waves of pleasure his partner was providing by taking as much of him in his mouth as he possibly could, Phil grabbed his hair and pulled a bit, moaning deeply. Dan looked up at him with adoring eyes, moving up and down on his dick, delicious heat consuming him. All Phil could do was hold still not to hurt the beautiful boy, all wrapped around him, and grab at his hair to keep some control of the situation.

“C’m ‘ere,” Phil said, sitting up and pulling the boy up and off of himself, kissing him deeply, using it as an opportunity to take off his boxers and see his cock spring free, completely hard as well, “humm you look so good, Dan,” he said, still managing to sound caring. Dan responded with a needy whine and Phil didn’t waste any time to firmly hold his length, stroking his cock in a swift rhythm while he kissed him.

Dan’s hips were thrusting in time with his movements and moans of pure pleasure were leaving his lips. Phil decided to move down to his neck, knowing that he had a thing for being touched there, kissing and biting at him while still stroking the boy. Dan was making the most delicious sounds, completely lost in pleasure. Phil smirked to himself, leaving a hickey on his neck.

Before Phil could react Dan took them both down, pressing himself on top of his lover, expertly moving against him. He swayed his hips in rhythm, looking into Phil’s eyes, the friction of their hard dicks touching making them both moan. Dan was still grinding against him, excitedly, letting out little mewls of bliss as he felt their hard cocks touching.

“I-I’m close,” Dan moaned out, feeling Phil’s lips against his neck again, “p-please, Phil, oh God!”

“Hmm do you want me to touch you?” Phil answered, breathless, hands shamelessly moving down to grab the boy’s ass. What a nice ass he had, Phil thought to himself, smiling.

“P-p-please!”

Dan was so loud in bed, Phil could hardly believe it. Every touch made him have a response in form of some sort of sound, like music to Phil’s ears. He grabbed Dan’s dick, jacking him off again fast and hard and he could feel his excitement with all of his senses: the feeling of it between his hands, the smell of Dan all around him and the sounds invading his ears. Phil was glad his parents were travelling, or else they would be in big trouble when they exited that room.

Phil felt Dan bucking his hips into his firm grip, right before he let out a scream of Phil’s name, followed by more moans as he came all over himself, eyes screwed shut and back arching. Phil worked him through it, feeling on edge himself, but still needing a bit more to get off properly. The sight of Dan coming undone was almost enough, but he still needed some contact himself.

Dan was lost in his own bliss for a few moments, breathing heavily and Phil just admired his sweaty form, hair curling a bit from the sweat. He smiled to himself at the beautiful boy in his arms, kissing him softly as he seemed to return from his orgasmic high. A sly smile spread through his lips as he eagerly kissed back, hands intertwining in his dark hair.

“My turn now?” he said, softly, still pressed up against his mouth. He pulled away a little bit to stare into his eyes, a naughty glow making its way back, “I’m. gonna. rock. your. world,” he moved his hips against Phil’s neglected erection between each word and the older boy whimpered from the stimulation.

Chuckling to himself, Dan trailed down Phil’s body, kissing him and moving down until he was facing his cock again. Phil let out another needy sound, holding his hair and pulling on him a bit, silently begging for contact. Dan kept looking at him with those sinful brown eyes with his mouth stretched over his dick. It was almost impossible for Phil to keep his eyes open, but he really didn’t want to miss the intense eye-fucking that was going on between them, so he tried as hard as he could to keep looking at Dan as he felt himself going deep into his mouth.

And Dan wasn’t lying when he said he was good, Phil realized. He was lost in waves of pleasure as Dan expertly worked his tongue over him with such ease, making small sounds that he could feel inside Dan’s mouth. Phil accidentally bucked his hips up into Dan’s mouth and the boy pulled away a bit, coughing at the intrusive feeling.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry,” Phil said, slightly worried.

“It’s fine. You’re just kinda big,” Dan said, nonchalantly, licking his tip again, teasingly, “but they didn’t call me the high school slut for nothing,” he joked, going at it again with even more enthusiasm.

Phil was absolutely lost. His perfect lips were wrapped around his cock in such a way, sucking and licking at the right spots, that he completely lost his mind. His eyes fell closed and his head was pressed against the pillow, breathing hard as Dan worked him. He moaned and tried to move his hips again, but Dan was prepared this time, firmly holding his hips down to the bed. He kept flicking his tongue across his wet slit from time to time. It was almost too much and Phil didn’t even know what he was doing anymore. His toes were curling before he could do much and he yelled at Dan, breathlessly that he was going to cum soon. He boy hummed, lips still attached to him and kept the stimulus going until he couldn’t hold it anymore.

Phil blacked out for a second in pure bliss, feeling Dan’s lips still around him as he came, sounds of absolute pleasure going through his lips. The boy swallowed it all and Phil more felt than saw him climb back over him, still smirking at the blown away look in his eyes after that orgasm.

“Oh my GOD,” Phil breathed out, still not moving, voice deep.

“I know, right?” Dan laughed, confidently. Phil had never seen the insecure 17 year-old with that look in his face before, smiling at him so smugly.

“Come 'ere,” Phil whispered, still not fully able to speak, pulling the boy to a lazy kiss this time, arms encircling him and bringing him to cuddle against his chest, “you’re WAY too good at this!”

“I know! Like I said: experience,” he chuckled, kissing Phil’s chest and putting his arms around him, content to lay there with him. He seemed to get startled for a second and he looked up at Phil with his big and sweet eyes again, looking insecure, “I hope it’s not a problem?”

“Why would it be?” Phil countered, genuinely confused.

“I don’t know, some people get a bit jealous,” he grimaced, probably remembering something that happened before.

“Are you planning on sleeping around while you’re with me?” he asked with a serious straight face and Dan got all flustered and wide-eyed.

“N-No! Never! I’d never do that to you, Phil,” his answer was very earnest and he seemed so eager to prove it to the older boy. Phil just shrugged, caressing his cheek.

“Then why would I ever be jealous?” he replied simply, kissing his forehead sweetly, “None of that matters now, Dan. And the sex is amazing, so I’m not complaining,” he joked, bringing him even closer, “but you know what?”

“What?” Dan asked, voice slightly muffled by the fact he was snuggled up to the boy’s neck.

“I’m always gonna be the best at cuddling! You can’t take that away from me,” Phil countered, a cheeky smile on his lips.

“Oh? You wanna bet on that?” Dan joked back, rubbing his face against Phil’s chest, hair prickling his neck deliberately.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good competition to have,” Phil hummed, squeezing Dan against his chest like a teddy bear.

“Not when I’m going to win!” Dan chuckled, pressing himself impossibly closer.

“You’re on, Howell!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think down in the comments!


End file.
